


Daddy isn't here

by RachelZappia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Possessed John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelZappia/pseuds/RachelZappia
Summary: Azazel has possessed John and has told Sam that he was always John's favorite. But it isn't enough to just tell Sam. He want's to show Sam just how much John cares...
Relationships: John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 13





	Daddy isn't here

**Author's Note:**

> Every time you guys think you've gotten rid of me, here I am again! Fair warning: this is rape by possession so know what you're getting into before you read! Hope you guys enjoy and as usual I beg on bended knee for comments and kudos!

Daddy isn’t here

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: John, Sam, and Dean (Rape warning)

Rating: Explicit

Description: John is possessed by Azazel and tells Sam that he was always John’s favorite. But telling Sam isn’t enough for the yellow eyed Demon. He would prefer to show Sam… based on the episode “Devil’s   
Trap” in Season 1.

“Why did you do it?”  
“You mean why did I kill Mommy and girlfriend Jess?” John- no Azazel- asked Sam with a smirk. “Because they got in the way of us Sammy. In the way of my plans for you and for all of the children like you.”

“What are going to do to us?” Sam growled, his hazel eyes turning to whiskey, fighting desperately against the invisible bonds keeping him immobile.

“Maybe you know this Sam and maybe you don’t but you were always John’s favorite. Isn’t that right Dean?” Azazel asked, turning his glowing yellow eyes on Dean who was helplessly fighting the power that kept him stationary.

“You bastard” Dean growled.

“Even when you left your brother and father to go to college, even when you fought, he showed you more concern than he ever showed Dean.” Azazel lifted John’s hand and placed it in Sam’s silky chestnut hair, petting him like one would a dog.  
“You always were his favorite Sammy. And as wrong as he knows it is, John’s desperate to show you just how much he cares. What do you say Sam? Should I help him prove it to you?”

“Get your hands off of him you demonic son of a bitch!” Dean screamed as Sam tried and failed to get Azazel’s hand out of his hair.

John turned to Dean, giving him a smile that turned both brother’s blood to ice. “Don’t worry Dean. I promise to be gentle.”  
With that, Azazel pressed John’s mouth to Sam’s in a brusing, hungry kiss, forcing his tongue in as Sam desperately tried to toss his head back and break the kiss.

“Let him go you sick bastard!” Dean screamed, desperately fighting. 

Azazel turned to Dean with a bemused smile. “Looks like big brother is a little jealous. This really is a fucked up family.”

“Dad…” Sam pleaded. “Dad please don’t let him do this.”  
“Sorry kiddo Daddy isn’t home. And if he were? He’d want this just as much as I do.”  
Sam struggled like a wild animal as he was stripped, Dean’s cries of “take me instead!” going right to his heart.

“Relax Dean you’ll get your turn” Azazel answered him as he lowered John’s mouth to Sam’s nape and bit harshly.

Sam screamed in a mixture of terror and pain as Azazel pulled back, tiny droplets of blood clinging to his lips as he smiled wickedly at Sam. “Don’t worry baby boy. Daddy’s just getting started.”  
Sam struggled to hold in his sobs as Azazel unbuckled John’s jeans and let them and his boxer’s pool at his feet, releasing an erection hard as stone.  
Azazel grabbed Sam’s hand and forced it onto John’s cock, which was already weeping pre cum. “Feel how hard Daddy is for you Sammy?”

Sam glared at the demon wearing his father’s face with pure loathing. “You’re not my Dad. He would never want this.”  
“You sure about that kiddo? Mommy’s been gone a long time. And your Daddy has been so lonely.”

Sam closed his eyes in disgust as Dean screamed behind him “get your hands off of my brother you sick fuck!”  
Azazel brushed John’s fingers against Sam’s lips. “Here’s the deal pretty boy. You either suck Daddy’s fingers or he’s fucking you dry. Choose wisely Sammy.”  
In complete defeat, Sam took his father’s fingers into his mouth and began licking and sucking, knowing better than to bite down.

“Good boy Sam” Azazel cooed.

“I will kill you” Dean growled to Azazel, still binded by his invisible ropes.

“But not without killing dear old Dad” Azazel answered with a wink. “Now hush kiddo and let me take care of your brother.”

Azazel moved John’s spit slicked fingers down Sam’s bare legs, brushing them teasingly against Sam’s hole before inserting one finger.  
Sam howled in pain, fighting back tears.

“Go on Sam. Fuck yourself on Daddy’s fingers.”

“Go to hell” Sam snarled, hanging his bangs in his face so Azazel wouldn’t see the tears in his eyes.

Azazel merely chuckled, adding another finger, this time aiming for Sam’s sweet spot.  
Sam bit back a moan as John’s fingers brushed his prostate. It was just a psychological reaction. He wouldn’t enjoy this. He couldn’t.   
Azazel smiled knowingly. “Daddy’s fingers feel good don’t they Sam?”

“Fuck you” Sam growled. 

Azazel grinned. “Maybe next time Kiddo. Right now, it’s my turn.”  
Azazel used John’s rapidly drying fingers to slick up his cock. Sam closed his eyes, silent cries of “I’m going to be raped” echoing through his head.  
Azazel entered Sam in one harsh movement, drawing a high pitched scream of pain from Sam.

“Hang in there Sammy” Dean encouraged in a soft, comforting voice. “I’m right here. Focus on me ok?”

Sam turned leaky eyes to Dean, hating that his brother had to witness their “father” raping him, but thanking God that Dean’s strong, comforting presence was there.

“Good lord kiddo you’re so tight. I can’t believe Jessica never did this to you using a strap on. She seemed slutty enough.”

“Shut up!” Sam screamed, clawing and fighting like a wild beast.

“Keep fighting me kiddo. It’s a turn on.”  
Azazel gave a couple of deep thrusts before coming inside of Sam with a deep groan.

“I’ll be seeing you boys. Soon.”

With one last leer, Azazel opened John’s mouth and disappeared in a black cloud of smoke into the wooden floorboards. Finally able to move, Sam fell to the floor, shaking like an epilepsy patient as Dean ran to him, cradling Sam in his arms.  
John looked around the cabin as if in a daze, his eyes coming to rest on Dean rocking his little brother in his arms like an oversized baby.

“Sam?” John asked quietly. John flinched as Sam raised his eyes and John saw no light in them whatsoever. “Sam?” he asked again, slowly reaching his hand out as if he were trying to touch a baby deer. Sam visibly flinched as his father’s hand landed on his bare arm and he pulled away so violently, he almost fell out of Dean’s lap. John yanked his hand away as if he had touched fire.

“Dean what happened? What did I just do?”

Dean looked up at his father, his eyes just as dead and haunted as Sam’s. “Something I hope you never remember. It’s bad enough that Sam will never be able to forget.”


End file.
